Needing You
by hook617
Summary: After a night of terrible sickness, Emma is rushed to the hospital. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: I had a dream last night that just had to be written down and expanded. Not particularly canon, but since it was from a dream, I really can't control it. **

* * *

David pulled the car over quickly and pulled into a currently vacant parking lot of a fish market. Emma stumbled out of the car, her mother close behind her, and she fell to her knees into the grass beside the parking lot. She emptied the little remains of the contents of her stomach and panted heavily. Snow rubbed her back, not saying a word. David exited the car and went over to help Emma up once she acknowledged she was ready to get back in the car again. Emma had been getting sick all night, the sickest she'd ever been.

* * *

It had hit her all at once. The night had started off well. A wonderful date with Killian, which ended in finding their way to the captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger. Neither of them wanted to part from each other, but Ruby had been watching Henry that night, so Emma had to return back to the loft. Killian escorted her home, bidding her a sweet farewell. Part of her yearned to ask him to stay, but, out of respect to Henry, she stifled her request. Henry adored Killian, but she didn't want to be hypocritical since Regina used to sneak Graham into her home while Henry was there. If Killian were to move in or even stay over, she wanted to make sure that Henry was okay with it first. Emma wasn't asleep in her bed for more than an hour before the terror started. She was getting violently sick, it felt like almost constantly. After about an hour, she heard a small knock on the bathroom door.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked softly through the door. Emma reached for the doorknob and swung the door open, leaning heavily against the cabinet of the sink.

"Henry, can you do something for me?" Henry nodded eagerly. "My phone is downstairs. Call your grandparents." Henry took off like a shot down the steps. Emma felt completely guilty. Snow and David also had a date last night, letting her know in advance that they would be getting a room at Granny's that night. Ever since she and Henry walked in on them after their return from the Enchanted Forest, they were a bit more sensitive to finding privacy.

"They're coming home, Mom," Henry called from the top of the stairs. "Can I get you anything?" Emma would have killed for a sip of water, but with how sick she was getting, she knew she had to wait a few more hours before an attempt could be made.

"Just my pillow, Henry," she said. Henry did as he was told, bringing her a blanket as well. He laid the pillow on the floor and covered his mother in a blanket. Emma was in awe of how strong her little man was.

"Do you want me to call Killian," Henry asked.

"No," Emma unexpectedly yelled, surprising even herself at the volume she used. "No, it's okay." Suddenly, she felt a now familiar sensation. "Henry, go back to your room," Emma said quickly. Henry bolted toward his bedroom, knowing what was coming. Another round was in full force.

Once Snow and David arrived, Snow stayed with Emma while David took care of Henry and got whatever was needed. Snow propped the pillow onto her lap, running her fingers through Emma's hair. Every once in awhile, it was enough to get Emma to drift off to sleep, but would awake to another violent round of sickness.

"Shhh. It's okay," Snow would coo as she would usher Emma's head back onto the pillow.

"Don't...tell...Killian," Emma would mutter as her body shook under it's own power. Having her body shake uncontrollably when she was sick was something Emma was used to, but always had to deal with alone. However, seeing her daughter shake sent daggers into Snow's heart. Pushing back pangs of guilt at how many fevers she didn't sooth or how wondering how many times Emma had been sick like this, Snow tried to focus on being with her daughter here and now. She stayed up with her all night, falling asleep against the wall when Emma was asleep, being 100% alert when Emma woke up sick again. As soon as dawn came and Emma was still no better, Snow called David into the bathroom.

"Call Regina to come get Henry. We're taking Emma to the hospital," Snow said.

"No," Emma said as she clung to the bowl. "I don't need to..."

"Yes, you do," Snow insisted.

"I'm getting the truck," David said as he handed Snow a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants for Emma before running downstairs and grabbing his keys.

* * *

Now that they were at the hospital, the nurses buzzed about as they admitted her to the ER. Snow stayed with Emma as they put her in a wheelchair and took her back to a bed, David staying with the receptionist to fill out her paperwork. Emma was immediately attached to IVs, Dr. Whale coming along side of her to explain what medications they were giving her and what tests they would need to run. After what felt like several hours, but probably wasn't that long, another nurse came to wheel her to her own room, telling her that Dr. Whale wanted to admit her while they ran more tests. Snow and David followed her to the 3rd floor, where they wheeled her into a private room. Once Emma was settled and the drugs started to take effect, she drifted off to sleep. David and Snow let out a sigh of relief as they watched Emma's chest rise and fall as she slept.

* * *

David had let Henry walk down the street to Granny's diner and told him to wait for Regina there. Emma had been in between bouts and he wanted to seize the opportunity to try to transport her to the hospital. Henry took his backpack and walked down the street, going straight into the diner.

"Henry," Ruby asked as she looked up at the clock. "It's 6:00 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"David and Snow had to take Emma to the hospital," Henry explained sadly. "I'm waiting for my Mom to pick me up here." Ruby pulled Henry into a hug before sitting him down at the bar.

"What's wrong with Emma?"

"I don't know, she's just really sick," Henry said, placing his backpack on the counter.

"Can I get you something, dear," Granny asked as she came up next to Ruby at the bar. She had obviously heard everything.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Granny nodded and pulled out an old red telephone out from underneath the bar. It had a cord attached to the receiver and you had to spin the dial in order to call. Henry thought it was rather funny looking, but took his time as he slowly spun the dials, making sure to get every number correct. The phone rang a long time and Henry played with the cord anxiously as he waited for an answer on the other end. Finally, a male voice answered from the other end.

"Hello," he yelled, still not accustomed to the contraption.

"It's me. I need to talk to you," Henry said.

* * *

For how long she fell asleep, she didn't know. All she had to go off of was that she was watching Good Morning Storybrooke on the TV when she fell asleep and it was now the 12 o'clock news. She could just barely make out the weather report as she drifted in and out of sleep as her body was fighting to wake up. Something about a thunderstorms. It was like a battle between her mind that wanted to wake up, and her body which clearly didn't. It was hard to tell where sleep ended and awake began. Emma tried to lift her head up, but it felt like lifting a rock. She was mildly aware of something putting pressure on her foot, a gently rubbing. Maybe that was her mother, but she couldn't turn her head in that direction to see who it was. It felt like a second later that she was able to open her eyes, but it was no longer the news. It was some soap opera. How long had she been asleep? She blinked a few times before finally being able to fully start to come out of her tired state.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" A low voice next to her completely jolted her system into alertness. Killian was sitting next to her, playing with the tip of his hook, unable to look at her. Emma let out a deep breath after her adrenaline rush and sank back into her pillows. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it a little. Her stomach muscles were still sore from the night before, and her stomach felt completely and utterly empty. Killian, seeing her discomfort, forgot his hurt at not being called and reached out to gently rub her foot in a way that was vaguely familiar. So that's who that was. "Henry called me and told me what happened. He sounded scared. Why didn't you call me, Emma?"

"I didn't want to bother you," Emma said weakly. Killian looked slightly offended.

"Bother me? Why would you think this would bother me?" Killian moved his seat next to her so he was closer to her side. He reached out, removing her hand from her stomach and replaced it with his own, taking a turn in gently rubbing her stomach. Somehow, his touch seemed infinitely more soothing than her own, and she sunk more comfortably into her bed. "If you are ill, I want to help you." He continued his swirling patterns on her stomach, and she looked at him with helpless guilt.

"Killian, I...being taking care of is not something I'm used to," Emma admitted, knowing that it was impossible to keep her feelings from him. "I just..." Killian stopped her by leaning up and kissing her sweaty forehead. She suddenly became aware at how gross and disgusting she must appear. She had been up all night getting sick in a way she would never forget and she most likely looked like it as well. If she could have, she would have bolted straight into the hospital shower, but she still felt very weak, not to mention she was hooked up to an IV. Looking into Killian's eyes, he didn't care. To him, she was beautiful, she could see it in his eyes. He reached to tuck a stray strand of hair away with his hook, tucking it behind her ear with utmost care.

"I know, darling. It's okay. Do you wish me away now," Killian said. She knew that if she asked him to go, he would, no matter how much his eyes were begging her to let him stay. Emma moved her hand onto his, momentarily halting his amazing ministrations on her stomach, threading her fingers through his. He smiled at her silent affirmation. He gave her hand a small squeeze and removed his fingers so he could continue rubbing her stomach.

"Where are my parents," Emma asked.

"They're down getting some lunch. I told them I'd stay with you," he said. Emma nodded and let out a moan as he seemed to be working magic on her stomach. The corners of Killian's mouth curled upward. He never tired of hearing her moan in any capacity, but he was relieved that he was bringing her comfort more than anything. The sound of footsteps approaching made them both look toward the door, but Killian kept his hand on her.

"Ah, good, you're awake," Dr. Whale said, entering the room with her chart. "From all the tests we've run so far, it appears as if you just got a nasty case of the flu. Have you gotten a flu shot this year?"

"No, I haven't," Emma replied. Dr. Whale continued to look through her chart.

"That's a nasty risk. Pregnancy always makes you more susceptible to the flu, which is why you got such a bad brunt of it." Killian and Emma froze as Dr. Whale continued. "We can do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is alright. However, I don't see any record of your last OBGYN visit. Was their any report at your last prenatal visit?" When Dr. Whale looked up from his chart, he saw something he did not expect to see. Emma looked completely horrified, her eyes wide and her jaw completely dropped. Hook, on the other hand, looked as if he completely froze in place. No movement whatsoever. Whale had to look at him hard to make sure he was actually breathing. "I take it this news is a shock." Still no response from the two. "Is this the father?" Still nothing. "Alright, then. I will send in a nurse to take you to radiology. He can join you if you wish." They stayed frozen like that until a good few minutes after Whale left the room. Emma began to pant hard, wondering if she was going to get sick all over again. The anti-nausea medication might not take complete and utter shock into account. She squeezed Killian's hand hard, which broke him of his frozen state, immediately jumping to his feet and starting to pace the room. He rubbed his hook along the back of his neck, letting his hand rub slowly down his face.

"You," he started, halting his pace to put his hand on his waist. "You didn't know about this." Emma slowly shook her head, remaining wordless. Killian quickly sat on the bed and took her hand in his. "Emma, speak quickly. Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't conceal this from me." Emma looked him in the eye and he got all the answer he needed. She was just as shocked as he was.

"I... I'd never... Killian, I wouldn't keep..." her words were broken as she began to sob. He immediately caught her into his arms. She grabbed onto him like he was a lifeline, that she would drown if he let go. In that moment, he felt the same. They held each other with what seemed like a lifetime before he pulled back to cup her cheek. She was flushed and still panting hard.

"Darling, what can I do?" Emma looked at him in disbelief.

"We just found out I'm carrying your child and your first reaction is what can you do for me?" Killian pulled his hand away, unsure if it is what Emma wanted. She was visibly upset at the loss of his touch, taking his hand again and placing it back on her cheek, leaning into it, clinging to it. He was still unsure of what she was asking him. They may understand each other, but it was Emma who could boggle his mind in an instant.

"What would you have me say?" Emma couldn't answer because the nurse came into the room and began to arrange her IVs for transport. The nurse stepped on the lock for the bed and began to wheel Emma out of the room.

"You coming, Dad," the nurse asked cheerfully, completely oblivious to what was going on. Killian looked at Emma for reassurance, to which she instantly reached out her hand and clamped it down on his hook. Killian nodded in understanding as he walked with them down the hall, keeping up with the gurney as the nurse pushed it. Killian felt like he was falling down a rabbit hole as they went through a series of self-opening doors and elevators, passing curtains with people laying on beds similar to Emma's in varying degrees of pain. He had been in a hospital once, but it still shook him. They stopped outside a room, where the nurse left them and another came out of the room.

"Okay, let's see this baby," the second nurse said as she pushed her into a smaller, darker room. At first, Killian stayed glued by the door, unsure of what to make of this. Emma stared off into the distance as the nurse pulled aside her hospital gown and tucked towels around her belly, squirting gel onto her stomach. "Here, Dad," the nurse said as she kicked another rollable stool toward him. "You look like you need to sit down." Killian slowly obliged and wheeled over next to Emma, taking her hand again. The nurse went about her work, moving her wand this way and that. Memories of eleven years ago went flashing in Emma's mind. She remembered ultrasounds. She actually looked forward to them, although, she wasn't always allowed to look at the baby within once she announced she was going to put him up for adoption. Emma squeezed Killian's hand as a small ball of energy appeared on the screen. The baby was tumbling around in circles as if it were happy that it's existence was finally being discovered. "There you are. Happy as can be."

"Is that..." Killian asked, pointing at the screen with his hook.

"Yes, sir. That's your baby," the nurse confirmed. "Looks as if it's about 12 weeks along."

"TWELVE WEEKS?!" Emma was in complete shock. How could she not know she was pregnant this whole time? Sure, she felt more tired than normal, maybe even a bit ill at times, but she assumed that was the toll she had taken from their adventure in Neverland. She had been working long shifts in order to get the town back together after their return, not to mention spending every available minute with Henry and Killian. But she had no idea. What did she eat or drink in that time that was harmful to the baby? How was it affected by her not taking pre-natal vitamins? Did she harm her baby before it was even out of her stomach? She mentally sent up a prayer to whoever would be able to help her that nothing was wrong with the child inside her. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the sonogram. "I'm sorry for what I put you through." It came out of her mouth before she let herself stifle it. The nurse let out an audible 'awww', thinking she was referring to last night's sickness.

"Yes. I'll show it to the doctor to confirm. But from the looks of it, your baby looks quite happy. Don't worry about last night. Your baby looks to be a tough little fighter." Emma turned to Killian, expecting any sort of reaction than the one she found. He was completely mesmerized. A wide smile was across his face, his eyes glowing with pride. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before pressing his forehead to her own.

"Thank you," he whispered as tears began to sting Emma's eyes. "I love you." They had said that more than once to each other, but with this new addition to their lives, it filled Emma up with a joy that she never thought possible. Killian and Emma continued to stare at each other, not saying a word. As the nurse explained she was going to check the heartbeat and a speedy pulsing sound filled the room, Killian pressed a kiss to her hand as a single tear fell from his deep blue eyes. The nurse finished the exam, making sure everything in Emma's abdomen was okay as well, then told Emma she could wipe away the remaining gel before covering her up and left the room to fetch another nurse to take Emma back to her room. Once they were alone, Emma let another tear fall.

"I...don't know what to do," Emma confessed. Killian nodded and pressed another kiss to her hand.

"I haven't the slightest notion, darling. But we're in this together," Killian said. Killian's heart fell as he misread the reaction to her face. "Aren't we?" Emma pulled him toward her in a kiss, no longer caring about how she felt or how sick she once was. Her kiss was full of promise and assurance, and Killian relaxed to her touch.

"We need you, Killian," she said, holding his face in her hands. They smiled at each other before the nurse knocked as she reentered the room.

"So, how's the little one looking," she said cheerfully as pushed Emma back out of the room.

"Perfect," Emma replied as she took Killian's hook in her hand once more. There was so much more to think about. How was this going to work- having a baby with Captain Hook? What would Henry think? How are her parents going to feel. As Killian looked down on her, his eyes still full of pride and wonderment, Emma relaxed. She would not be alone.

**THE END**


End file.
